Une demande pour le Bal
by QcFanficGirl
Summary: Naruto n'a toujours pas de cavalière... Que va-t-il faire? À qui va-t-il proposer de l'accompagner?
1. Une demande pour le Bal

**Une demande pour le Bal**

Comme à tous les matins, je marchais en direction de l'école avec ma meilleure amie d'enfance, Sakura. Elle était aussi mon premier amour... mais elle ne pouvait m'offrir plus que la magnifique amitié que nous avions. Et puis je la voyais heureuse avec Ino, alors son bonheur me rendait heureux. Donc, nous marchions vers le lycée. Évidemment, comme nous passions devant la maison de la copine de Sakura, celle-ci se joignit à nous. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien. C'était un beau matin, le ciel était bleu et le soleil brillait. M'égarant dans mes pensées, je ne me rendis pas tout de suite compte qu'Ino me parlait.

-Hm..? dis-je à la blonde. Tu disais..?

-Je disais que tu étais plutôt lunatique aujourd'hui Naru! Il y a quelqu'un qui a ravi ton cœur? me répondit la jolie demoiselle aux yeux aqua.

-Tu plaisantes j'espère! Notre Naru ne se rend même pas compte de l'effet qu'il exerce sur les gens autour de lui! s'esclaffa Sakura. Il ne pense qu'à surpasser Sasuke aux arts martiaux!

-Hey! Ce n'est pas vrai! m'écriai-je. C'est plutôt que personne ne s'intéresse à moi... marmonnai-je.

-C'est ce que tu penses... souligna mystérieusement Sakura.

Nous arrivâmes au lycée et quelques amis nous rejoignirent, coupant court à la conversation. Nous nous saluâmes et nous dispersâmes chacun vers nos salles de cours. Mon premier cours de la journée était donné par Itachi, frère de mon meilleur ami et éternel rival. J'avais horreur des mathématiques... Je m'installai au fond de la classe avec Kiba et Akamaru. Le petit chien vint se loger sur mes jambes et s'endormit. Le début du cours passa lentement et enfin, la pause arriva. J'allais me lever pour aller chercher à manger mais Kiba protesta et me proposa de m'offrir un sandwich en échange de ne pas réveiller la petite bête bien confortable contre moi. J'acceptai donc et attendit patiemment le retour de mon ami. Il fût vite de retour, accompagner de la discrète Hinata.

-Bonjour Naruto! entendis-je de sa petite voix timide.

-Salut Hinata!

-Dit Naru, as-tu une cavalière pour le bal? me demanda Kiba en hurlant presque, sans aucune discrétion.

-Non... murmurai-je les lèvres serrées et le regard noir en direction du jeune homme.

Évidemment, tous les yeux restant dans la classe se tournèrent vers moi. Et les miens fixaient Kiba. Je ne vis donc pas la pauvre Hinata devenir rouge pivoine. Je ne savais pas avec qui aller au bal. Mon premier choix aurait été Sakura, mais elle va y aller avec sa petite-amie. Je n'ai donc aucune idée de qui accepterait de passer cette soirée avec moi.

-Tu devrais te dépêcher de te trouver une nana sinon toutes les bonnes seront prises et toi, comme un misérable cafard, tu vas être seul! dit Kiba en me tapant le dos d'une grande claque.

Avant même que je puisse répondre, Hinata partit précipitamment. Sans même me laisser le temps de l'interpeller, Sakura apparu dans mon champ de vision.

-C'est vrai mon petit Naru! Tu devrais te trouver une cavalière!

Je ne répondis pas. Sakura se mit alors à me faire une liste des filles dont elle savait de source sure libre pour le bal. Le premier nom de la liste était Hinata. Je me demandais bien pourquoi Sakura avait commencé par elle. Clairement elle ne voudrait pas venir avec moi. Mais bon, je verrai avec les autres filles de la liste.

-Dis Kiba, pourquoi Hinata est partie tout d'un coup sans dire au revoir? tentai-je.

-Je ne sais pas, probablement qu'elle avait quelque chose de mieux à faire. me répondit-il dans son je-m'en-foutisme légendaire.

Puis la cloche sonna et le cours de français de Jiraya commença. Quelque fois durant le cours, j'aperçus Hinata me lancer des regards du coin de l'œil. Je me demandais vraiment ce qu'elle avait. Je comptais bien demander l'avis de Sakura sur le chemin du retour. La journée de cours se termina sans autres éclats. Nous retrouvâmes tous les autres au portail, parlâmes quelques minutes puis chacun partit vers leur maison. Avec Sakura et Ino, nous décidâmes d'arrêter au parc pour profiter du soleil. Assis sur une balançoire, je regardais les filles courir en riant. Sakura me regarda un instant, embrassa doucement sa petite amie et vint vers moi. Je vis Ino partir vers chez elle, à cinq minutes du parc.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Naru..? me demanda la charmante demoiselle.

-Je vais vraiment aller au bal tout seul, comme un cafard... soupirai-je, désespéré.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles?! me répondit une Sakura un peu rieuse.

-C'est ce que Kiba m'a dit...

-Il voulait probablement juste te provoquer pour que tu te forces à trouver une cavalière. Tu sais bien que c'est sa manière de t'aider!

-Et bien je me serais bien passer de cela... surtout devant autant de gens...

-Pourquoi n'invites-tu pas Hinata? Neji doit être surveillant pour le bal alors elle ne peut pas y aller avec lui.

-Tu rigoles... Elle ne voudra jamais aller avec moi... Elle aurait beaucoup trop honte!

-C'est bien ce que je disais ce matin! Tu ne te rends pas compte de l'effet que tu fais! Tu es beau, sûr de toi, gentil..! Tout pour plaire quoi!

-Mais voyons Saku! Je suis loin d'être tout cela!

-Si tu le dis... mais clairement qu'avec cette attitude tu n'auras pas de cavalière! Et puis...

-« Et puis... » quoi?

-Je suis sure qu'Hinata ne te dira pas non!

-Pourquoi en es-tu si sure..? demandai-je, ma curiosité piquée.

-C'est pas vrai! Je dois vraiment te le dire?! Hinata t'aime depuis qu'elle a posé les yeux sur toi la journée de ton transfert!

-Arrête de me faire marcher! Tu veux juste me pousser à l'inviter. Je ne veux pas me prendre un râteau!

-Je ne te fais pas marcher! Ça se voit! Elle est totalement différente quand tu es dans les parages!

-Tu te fais des histoires Saku... C'est bon... je vais me trouver une cavalière, mais cesse de dire des choses comme ça. À plus ma chérie! dis-je en embrassant son joli front.

Je fis le chemin me séparant de la maison où je vivais seul. Elle est l'héritage de mes parents. Je m'y sentais généralement bien, mais aujourd'hui, je pensais aux paroles de mon amie aux cheveux extravagamment roses. Je me fis des ramens, que je mangeai à peine malgré mon adoration de ceux-ci. Finalement, je me fis couler un bain chaud où je me glissai et où je restai des heures, retournant sans cesse les paroles de ma meilleure amie. Que devais-je faire? Demander à Hinata..? Ou plutôt essayer avec les autres de la liste..? Quoiqu'elles ne m'intéressaient pas vraiment. Est-ce que je suis intéressé par Hinata? C'est sûr qu'elle est mon amie, du moins, je le pense. C'est déjà mieux que toutes ces inconnues listées sur mon bout de papier... Qu'est-ce que je fais, qu'est-ce que je fais..?

oOoOoOo

Sakura n'aborda plus le sujet d'Hinata ni du bal de la semaine. La semaine se passa somme toute sans heurts. Et chaque soir, je refaisais la même chose : bol de ramens et bain chaud dans lequel je me demandais ce que je devais faire.

Enfin, dimanche arriva! Pas d'école, devoirs terminés, je pouvais faire ce que je veux. J'allai me promener et je vis Hinata, raison de mon tourment de la semaine, magasiner avec Tenten pour la robe de bal de cette dernière. La bleue semblait un peu déçue, probablement car elle n'avait pas de cavalier et donc, pas de raison de choisir une robe pour l'instant. Sans que je n'aie su pourquoi, cela me fit un petit pincement au cœur. C'est donc à cet instant que me décision se prit. J'allais inviter Hinata. Et autant faire les choses dans les règles de l'art.

Je retournai chez moi, appelai Sakura et préparai le tout.

Le lendemain j'allai au lycée d'avance et donc, sans Sakura et Ino. Personne n'était encore là à l'exception du concierge, qui accepta gentiment de me faire entrer quand je lui eus expliqué mon plan.

J'allai placer une carte anonyme dans le casier d'Hinata, lui donnant des indications pour une chasse au trésor. Tout d'abord, elle devait aller trouver Sakura, qui lui donnerait les autres indications pour la suite de la chasse, accompagnées d'un chocolat. Puis elle devait aller au bureau de notre directrice, Tsunade, la gentille femme qui m'a pris sous son aile après la mort de mes parents, qui lui donnera les dernières indications ainsi que son billet de bal. Finalement, elle devait monter sur le toit où je l'attendrai. Tout était prêt, ne manquait plus que la demoiselle en question!

Les élèves commencèrent à affluer dans l'entrée du lycée. Puis je vis une touffe de cheveux indigo refléter au soleil. Elle était arrivée. Je commençais franchement à être nerveux! Et si tout cela n'était qu'une erreur et qu'elle me rejetterait..? Mais voyons! À quoi je pensais! Elle pouvait me dire non sans que cela ne gâche notre amitié, non?

Après quelques minutes, j'aperçu Hinata se diriger vers Sakura, mon premier papier à la main! Elle acceptait donc de se prêter au jeu de la chasse au trésor. Parfait! Pour l'instant, tout se déroulait comme il le faut. Je la vis rougir alors que Sakura lui remettait le chocolat avec le deuxième papier. Elle retourna vers l'intérieur de l'école, probablement vers le bureau de Tsunade. J'attendis plusieurs minutes, qui me paressèrent des heures. Puis j'entendis des pas dans les marches. Je me plaçai droit et attendis de la voir sortir de la porte. Je m'étais peigner, habiller propre et j'avais un bouquet de fleurs en main. J'espérais que ce ne soit pas trop..!

Puis je la vis. Et elle me vit. Ce fut un moment avec un léger silence, chacun regardant dans les yeux de l'autre. Elle était toute rouge. Tellement adorable. Mon cœur manquât un battement. Bon sang! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait!

-Naruto... murmura-t-elle.

-Hinata..! Veux-tu être ma cavalière pour le bal? demandai-je la voix un peu tremblante, en lui tendant le bouquet.

Puis je vis ses jolis yeux lilas se remplir d'eau. Je ne comprenais pas! Pourquoi pleurait-elle?! Elle dut percevoir ma panique et une pointe de douleur poindre au fond de mes yeux car tout de suite elle me fit un doux sourire.

-Naruto... Je voulais tellement que tu me demandes d'aller au bal avec toi!

Second battement de cœur manquant. Je laissai échapper un petit rire nerveux en me grattant le derrière de la tête avec ma main libre.

-C'est un oui alors..? demandais-je pour alléger mon stress.

-Bien sûr que c'est un oui! me répondit-elle.

Je lui tendis le délicat bouquet et lui fis un baisemain. Un poids de moins sur mes épaules. Je me permis un petit rire de joie et lui proposai de descendre en cours. À la pause déjeunée, nous réglâmes les détails pour le bal sous le regard tendre de Sakura. Elle me dit de quelle couleur elle aimerait avoir sa robe pour que je puisse m'habiller de concert, puis nous passâmes en revu les autres détails. Tout était prêt pour le bal et mon cœur me jouait des tours. Qu'étaient ces sensations..?

Salut Salut!

Je voulais une fic mignonne de NaruHina alors voilà!

Aimeriez-vous avoir un chapitre sur le bal? =P

Reviews!


	2. Le Bal

**Le Bal**

Le bal arriva enfin. Je m'étais habillé avec un veston sans manche noir, agencé à mon pantalon, et ma chemise était orange comme le coucher de soleil en été. J'avais acheté une boutonnière où trônait une rose blanche que j'installai sur mon veston. J'avais pris un temps fou pour tenter de peigner mes cheveux, mais en vain. Mes habituels épis restaient indomptables. J'étais donc prêt à aller chercher Hinata à la demeure Hyuga. Par chance, j'eus passé mon permis avant le bal et donc, Tsunade avait acceptée de me prêter sa voiture. Je me dirigeai donc selon les instructions de ma cavalière jusqu'à sa maison.

Après quelques minutes de route, je me retrouvai devant le portail. Elle vivait dans un immense manoir. Je pris une grande respiration et sonnai. Le portail s'ouvrit lentement, me permettant d'avancer dans l'allée. Je me garai proche de l'entrée et en sortant de la voiture je la vis. Elle était dans le halo lumineux filtrant par la porte d'entrée. J'en eus le souffle coupé! Elle était ravissante dans sa robe lilas, dont les manches tombaient sur ses délicates épaules. À la taille, elle arborait un joli ruban violet et le bas de la robe était composé de plusieurs volants en mousseline. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux courts en petits tourbillons épinglés sur sa tête, mettant son gracieux visage en valeur. J'en restai bouche bée un instant. Mon cœur s'affolait et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Je la vis tournée la tête vers l'intérieur, puis elle me fit signe d'approcher. Je me ressaisis donc et avançai jusqu'à elle.

Elle me fit entrer. Sa famille était dans le cadre liant le salon à l'entrée, attendant d'être présentés. Hinata m'indiqua son père, Hiashi et sa petite sœur, Hanabi. Je ne posai pas la question à propos de sa mère puisque je savais qu'elle était décédée quelques années plus tôt. Hinata avait été absente de l'école plusieurs semaines. Et puis Neji devait déjà être à la salle comme il était surveillant. Quand les présentations furent dument faites, j'offris à Hinata le bracelet de fleur que j'avais choisi. Semblable au mien, il mettait en vedette une superbe rose blanche, entourée de toutes petites pensées mauve pâle et foncé. Il allait parfaitement avec sa robe.

Elle prit son châle et nous fûmes prêts à partir. Le trajet se fit dans un silence où la gêne était reine. Hinata avait les joues rosies et elle regardait ses mains. Je ne devais pas être mieux, sentant mon cœur battre à toute vitesse. Heureusement, la distance entre le manoir et la salle de bal était plutôt courte et nous arrivâmes rapidement. Je sortis précipitamment de la voiture et me dépêchai d'en faire le tour afin d'ouvrir la portière à la demoiselle. Je lui tendis ma main afin de l'aider à s'extirper de la voiture. Après tout, avec une robe comme celle-là, ça ne devait pas être simple! Tout se déroula bien jusqu'à maintenant, Hinata arriva à sortir sans problème, mais quand elle se mit complètement debout, elle manqua un peu d'équilibre, tombant lentement dans ma direction. Je la rattrapai vivement, l'attirant dans mes bras pour la retenir. C'est alors que je remarquai que ses lèvres étaient tout près des miennes. Je sentais son souffle saccadé sur mon visage. Nous étions hypnotisés par le regard de l'autre. Puis, la gêne gagnant la bataille, nous nous séparâmes rapidement. Je fermai donc la voiture, la tête baissée et le cœur battant comme un fou dans ma cage thoracique, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle.

Neji était à l'entrée. Quand il nous vit, il vint faire la bise à sa cousine en me lançant un regard lourd de menaces. Je compris par-là que je ne devais pas faire de peine à sa précieuse cousine. J'étais averti et gare à moi. Il me foutait la trouille avec cet air sombre. J'avais vraiment intérêt à me tenir aux carreaux... Mais, comment je pouvais blesser Hinata? Nous étions pourtant venus en amis. Je fus sauvé de cet échange silencieux par l'arrivée de ma rose et de sa blonde. Heureusement qu'elles étaient là! Pile au bon moment. Neji nous laissa donc entrer pour qu'on aille profiter de la salle. Les filles passèrent devant moi, ce que permis à Neji de m'agripper le bras. Quand je me retournai pour le regarder, il le serra jusqu'à presque me faire mal. Il voulait s'assurer que j'avais compris. Je déglutis difficilement, il obtint sa réponse. Il me laissa donc partir rejoindre mes amies.

Sakura et Ino était au bar et Hinata semblait m'attendre à la table. Je me dirigeai donc vers elle, mais avant même qu'elle ne me vit, Kiba s'approcha d'elle. Je ne compris pas ce qu'il lui dit, mais je la vis rougir en détournant le regard. Puis, Kiba saisi sa main et y déposa un baiser. Mon cœur se serra et la colère m'envahit un peu. « Ressaisi toi Uzumaki! Elle est peut-être ta cavalière, mais ce n'est qu'une amie! » me dis-je intérieurement. Alors pourquoi je sentais poindre une pointe de ce qui semblait être de la jalousie..? Kiba parti et Hinata leva les yeux dans ma direction. Son visage si délicat devint écarlate lorsqu'elle me vit. Je relâchai mes poings et repris ma marche dans sa direction.

-Dis Hinata, tu veux quelque chose à boire? lançai-je avec mon habituellement ton plein d'énergie.

Elle me répondit d'un timide hochement de tête accompagné d'un « s'il te plaît » murmuré. Je me dirigeai donc vers Sakura et le bar. Je discutai un peu avec Sakura et Ino, puis commandai à boire, pour ma cavalière et pour moi. Nous retournâmes à notre table tous les trois et je tendis son verre à Hinata avec un doux sourire, qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour les yeux aiguisés de ma meilleure amie.

-Merci, Naruto, balbutia la bleue.

L'animateur invita tous les invités à prendre place puisque le repas allait être servi. Nous mangeâmes dans la joie et l'entrain. Évidemment, Hinata ne parla pas beaucoup, mais il lui arriva de pousser de petits rires cristallins. Le repas se termina dans la bonne humeur et nous étions tous excités. La première dance allait bientôt commencée. J'avais pensé à tout. Je devais demander à Hinata de bien vouloir danser avec moi. Je me levai donc, très solennel. Je me plaçai devant Hinata, puis m'inclinai légèrement. En me relevant, je tendis ma main à Hinata.

-Hinata, me ferais-tu l'honneur de partager cette danse?

-Avec plaisir, Naruto, me répondit-elle tout bas.

Elle prit donc ma main et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la piste de danse. La chanson commença sur le rythme d'une valse. Heureusement que j'avais pratiqué avec Sakura! Je dirigeai donc la dance de mon mieux, une des mains d'Hinata dans la mienne, l'autre à mon cou. Je me sentais bien. Pour la première fois, je ne voyais plus rien d'autre que ma cavalière. Ses yeux étaient pleins d'étoiles et ils regardaient les miens sans détour, sans gêne. Et puis la chanson se termina. Je m'excusai auprès d'elle prétextant un besoin urgent. J'avais besoin de me rafraîchir et de faire le point. Que se passait-il bon sang! Je restai en retrait quelques minutes et alors que j'allais me retourner pour observer l'objet de mon questionnement, je vis Kiba s'approcher, prendre sa main et la tirer vers la piste de danse... La chanson actuelle était un slow. N'arrivant plus à penser raisonnablement. Sans réfléchir une seule seconde, je m'élançai vers eux. Je tapotai l'épaule de Kiba et celui-ci dû se décoller d'Hinata pour se retourner. Quand son attention fût rendue sur moi, je lui assénai un crochet du droit en plein visage. Sans plus de cérémonie, j'empoignai la main d'Hinata et me mis à courir à en perdre haleine. En atteignant l'entrée, je ne vis même pas Neji essayer de nous retenir, puis son regard vers l'intérieur et finalement son petit sourire en coin. Alors que nous n'étions qu'à quelques pas de la voiture, j'entendis Sakura crier mon nom. Me retournant un instant pour m'assurer qu'elle était correcte puis voyant qu'elle courait derrière nous, je fis monter Hinata dans la voiture et nous partîmes, laissant tout en plan.

Dans la voiture, les seuls sont étaient nos respirations saccadées par l'effort. Je nous conduisis à ma cachette secrète, un petit lac en bordure de Konoha. Quand nous nous fûmes calmés, un petit silence s'imposa, remplit par les clapotis de l'eau. Alors que j'allais me décider à expliquer je ne sais trop quoi à Hinata, je l'entendis rire. Un rire si pur et léger. Je la regardai. Elle était si magnifique, les joues rosées, les cheveux légèrement défait et en riant. Elle avait l'air d'un ange sous le clair de lune. Remarquant que j'avais les yeux fixés sur elle, elle calma son rire puis me fit un doux sourire. Cela me fit l'effet de milliers de papillons dans mon estomac.

-Hinata, je... fus tout ce qui sorti de ma bouche.

-Écoute Naruto, me dis une Hinata que je ne connaissais pas, sûre d'elle et parlant avec assurance.

Elle me raconta comment avec Sakura et Kiba ils avaient organisé la soirée. Que Kiba devait essayer de me faire réagir. De peut-être même me rendre jaloux. Selon les dires d'Hinata, Sakura pensait même que cela me ferait me rendre compte de mes sentiments. Mais quels sentiments..? Que devais-je ressentir? Je ne savais pas. Hinata remarqua alors mon regard d'incompréhension et pouffa encore un peu. Puis elle s'approcha lentement de moi, passa ses bras autour de mon cou et commença un léger mouvement, simulant une danse. Instinctivement, je posai mes mains sur ses hanches, désireux de protéger cette personne si surprenante. Ses yeux reflétaient le ciel rempli d'étoile, la rendant gracieux et magnifique. Puis Hinata s'approcha de moi, lentement, jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se frôlent. Elle recula, attendant ma réaction, un peu anxieuse.

-Je t'aime Naruto, l'entendis-je me dire.

Ma seule réponse fût un doux baiser sur ses lèvres tendres et roses. C'est ainsi que je compris les sentiments qui m'avaient envahis depuis le début.

Voici la suite!

J'espère qu'elle a répondu à vos attentes!

Reviews?


End file.
